Bajo las luces de noche buena
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Steve y Tony junto a sus hijos disfrutan otra clásica navidad como familia.


El pavo crudo posaba en la cocina. Steve veía como Tony parecía meterle muchas cantidades de distintos tipos de comida. El omega parecía muy concentrado con su tarea. Sin embargo podía sentir la mirada analítica de su esposo a sus espaldas. Era penetrante.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó queriendo que el rubio se fuera.

-No-dijo Steve acercándose más a él y al pavo-¿pero estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Claro que estoy seguro.

-Pero tú sabes que no es necesario comer pavo para esta navidad- dijo tratando de no presionar más a su esposo- podríamos hacer algo más sencillo.

-Claro que no. No podemos comer otra cosa que no sea pavo. Es algo clásico para estas fiestas.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Steve-dijo el castaño con las manos en las caderas- este pavo quedará bien. Confía en mi.

-Lo único que quiero es que no te sientas intimidado por los niños. No tiene que ser todo perfecto.

-Por supuesto que debe ser perfecto, Steve-dijo Tony frustrado. Su esposo no lo estaba entendiendo- Es una noche especial Steve. No todos los días es navidad. Es por eso mismo que todo tiene que salir bien.

-Saldrá bien- dijo Steve acercándose a Tony para obsequiarle un beso en la cima de su cabellera- siempre saldrá bien. Independiente de que si quemas la comida o no.

Tony frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No te veo decorando la casa, Steve. Además, te dije que te cortaras esa barba.

-Pero si a ti te gusta.

-Por lo mismo quiero que te la afeites. No sabes como te miraban las mujeres en el supermercado.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero que anden mirando mercancía que es mía. Sin embargo, no nos salgamos del punto. Quiero que decores lo que falta de la casa.

El rubio suspiró cansado y con fastidio respondió:

-En unos momentos me pongo a decorar, patrón.

-Muy bien-dijo Tony con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El castaño se acercó al hombre y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-Tony, acabas de tocar el pavo- dijo Steve asqueado.

-Pero mis manos no son las que te van a besar.

El rubio sonrió y sintió como los labios de Tony se posaban en los suyos. En cuanto se separaron, el omega dijo:

-Quiero que te quede linda la casa, ¿si?

El alfa observó a su esposo acercarse nuevamente al pavo.

-Los niños ya van a estar por llegar.

Escuchando a su esposo hablar a sus espaldas, Steve se acercó al livin para ver como el árbol desnudo lo esperaba. Pedía a gritos ser adornado. Miró un poco el pino con algo de aburrimiento. No le gustaba hacer esto solo.

-¡Tony!-dijo el hombre con flojera- no quiero armar el árbol solo.

-Pues es tu parte del trato al perder conmigo en el cachipun-contestó el hombre victorioso.

-Eso no es justo. Hiciste trampa.

-Mejor adorna el árbol en vez de quejarte, anciano.

Steve resopló y miró la caja de cartón que se encontraba a un lado. Lo mejor sería empezar a hacerlo ahora antes de que alguno de sus hijos llegase a casa. Mientras ponía los adornos, su mente no pudo evitar evocar aquellos valiosos recuerdos de cuando sus hijos eran lo suficientemente pequeños para creer en la fantasía navideña. Santa Klaus siempre fue una gran ilusión para sus hijos. Y no solamente eso. Sino que la festividad en sí les encantaba muchísimo. Especialmente cuando adornaba la casa y jugaban con sus regalos.

El alfa sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquello. De pronto sintió un aroma dulzón posarse frente a él. Tony se acercó a él con un plato lleno de galletas.

-¿Galletas? -preguntó Steve mirando el adorable aperitivo en forma de pino, muñecos de nieve y estrellas.

-Hay que alimentar a santa ¿no?-dijo Tony ofreciéndole el plato.

-Gracias- dijo Steve mirando las galletas.

Eran de diversos tipos, habían unas en forma de estrellas, otras en forma de pinos, corazones, etc. Todas de diversos colores chillones y alegres.

-Te pusiste creativo -dijo Steve llevándose una estrella a la boca.

-No es para menos- respondió Tony dejando el plato de galletas en la mesita de centro que se encontraba en la sala- tantos años de hacer galletas debían servir de algo.

-Te quedaron maravillosas. De seguro Morgan y María se las pelearan en cuanto lleguen.

Tony sonrió al recordar a sus hijas. Ambas eran tan diferentes pero igualmente maravillosas. Entonces una carcajada escapó de los labios del omega, causando que Steve parara su gran labor de adornar el árbol y girarse a mirar a su esposo.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia?-preguntó queriendo saber el chiste.

-¿Recuerdas aquella navidad en que las niñas descubrieron que tú eras santa?

Steve sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Como olvidarlo. Sus caritas mostraban un gran desconcierto. Especialmente Morgan.

-María ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, lo hizo más que nada para apoyar a Morgan. Recuerdo que lloró por más de una semana.

-Recuerdo que nos costó mucho convencerla de que yo era más que un ayudante de santa-dijo Steve volviendo a su labor- y como estaba tan ocupado me pidio el gran favor de ayudarlo a entregar nuestros regalos.

-Obviamente la pobrecita se lo creyó- dijo Tony- siempre fue muy inocente.

-Ellas le preparaban muchas galletas a Santa. Eran tantas que siempre tenía que pedirte ayuda para terminarlas.

-Lo dices como si se tratara de un castigo- dijo Tony tomando un adorno y poniéndolo en la chimenea- yo siempre las disfrute. Las galletas con chispas de chocolate de María son sensacionales.

-¿Te acuerdas esa navidad antes de tener a Morgan? Para ese entonces, María no entendía cómo llegaban los bebés. Y recuerdo que una vez me preguntó porque te pusiste tan gordo de pronto. Yo siempre le dije que era porque habías comido muchas galletas.

-También recuerdo haberte oído decir que el obsequio de papi se encontraba en mi estómago y que fue Santa quien personalmente lo puso ahí- dijo Tony con una sonrisa picarona. Sonrió aún más al ver que su esposo se sonrojaba notablemente- Mi inocente María.

Steve se giró para observar a su esposo ayudando a decorar. ¿no se supone que esa tarea era suya? Entonces preguntó:

-¿Y el pavo?

-No le molestara que lo deje solo por un par de minutos. Necesita un poco de reposo antes de meterlo al horno- dijo Tony tomando las luces navideñas que se encontraban hechas un manojo de nudos y enredos- además, llevas bastante tiempo posponiendo la decoración de la casa. A este ritmo no estará lista antes de las ocho. Así que un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal.

-Gracias, amor.

Sin embargo para desgracia de ambos sonó el timbre de la casa. Tony le frunció el ceño a su alfa y dijo:

-¡Lo ves! uno de los niños ya llegó y todavía no tenemos preparada la casa.

Steve rió entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Ni siquiera se asomó completamente cuando sintió dos brazos abrazarle las piernas.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Grant! -dijo Steve agachándose, quedando a la altura del niño y así poder abrazarlo más fácilmente.

El niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de cariño y dulzura. Steve se quedó embelesado con la ternura de su nieto. Tenía la misma mirada que Tony cuando niño, solo que este era rubio.

-Pero cuánto has crecido-dijo Steve levantándose sin soltar a su nieto, el cual quedó con los pies en el aire.

-Este año crecí cinco centímetros- dijo el niño orgulloso- mi madre dijo que estoy creciendo muy rápido.

-Pues me alegro bastante.

Al ver la cara tan regordeta de su nieto, Steve comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

-Abuelo Steve, tu barba me hace cosquillas- dijo el niño riéndose.

-Grant, bájate de tu abuelo.

Ambas personas se giraron para ver a Peter bajando junto a Gwen del auto. Peter venía unas cuantas bolsas mientras que la rubia llevaba una ensalada de papas.

-Déjame consentir un poco a mi nieto favorito.

-Soy tu único nieto, abuelo Steve.

-No por mucho jovencito- dijo Gwen acariciando su pequeño vientre.

Steve beso cariñosamente la frente de su nieto y lo dejó en el suelo para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Ve a saludar a tu abuelo Tony- dijo Steve guiñándole el ojo- de seguro tiene unas ricas galletas para ti.

Alegre, el niño se adentró a la casa olvidando completamente la existencia de Steve. Peter dejó los regalos en el suelo y saludó a su padre con un abrazo, quien lo recibió devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Cómo estás papá? -preguntó su hijo mayor.

-Igual que siempre, Pet.

El hijo mayor de la familia observó el atuendo que ocupaba. Tenía puesto un chaleco de lana tejido a mano. Era rojo y tenía un árbol de navidad en el centro, también había uno que otro copo de nieve alrededor de este. Le pareció tierno.

-No me digas que papá fue quien te hizo eso.

-¿Te gustó? a tu padre le quedó estupendo- dijo el alfa orgulloso del trabajo de su esposo- también hizo uno para Grant.

Gwen se le acercó para saludarlo, la beta olía a margaritas. Además de que su olor era mucho más dulzón debido a la llegada de su futuro segundo nieto.

-Bonito sweater-comentó de manera risueña.

-¿Cómo estás querida? Pasen, afuera hace bastante frío

Todos entraron en la casa sintiendo el agradable calorcito que está albergaba. Peter le quitó el abrigo que la beta tenía puesto y lo colgó en el perchero

\- ¿Mi nieto te ha estado molestando mucho?-preguntó Steve.

-Nieta -corrigió la mujer con alegría.

-¡¿Una nieta?!- repitió el alfa con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Tony escuchaste eso? vamos a tener una nieta.

-Pero qué alegría - dijo Tony apareciendo junto a su nieto.

-Papá no tienes porque llevar en brazos a Grant, ya esta lo suficientemente pesado para que lo andes cargando.

-Déjame llevar a mi nieto.

-Luego no te quejes de que te duele la espalda-

-Eso lo vere yo- dijo Tony mirando a su nuera y dejando a Grant en el suelo se dispuso abrazarla- feliz navidad, querida.

-Lo mismo para usted, Señor Rogers.

-Oye pero a mi no me has saludado- regañó Peter.

-Tú te esperas, estoy saludando a tu esposa- dijo Tony desde el hombro de la rubia- uno se distrae un poquito y ya está pidiendo atención.

Gwen rió soltando así los brazos de su suegro. Luego de que por fin todos se saludaron, la beta fue acompañada hacia la cocina junto a Tony para poder dejar las papas en un mesón. Sin embargo, en cuanto las dejo ahí, rápidamente recordó algo.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Gwen levemente afligida- se nos olvidó traer la mayonesa. Peter tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprarla.

-Pero aquí podemos hacer mayonesa-dijo Steve apareciendo junto a su hijo mayor.

-Es que no sirve cualquier mayonesa. Además también se nos olvidó traer el chocolate caliente.

-¿No tenemos chocolate? -preguntó Grant decepcionado-no podemos estar sin chocolate, es navidad.

-Tranquilos- dijo Peter tratando de que su pequeña familia no entrara en pánico por cosas menores- iré al supermercado a comprar y listo.

-Te acompaño- dijo Gwen abandonando la cocina.

-Yo también, papá -dijo Grant tomando la mano de su madre.

Steve y Tony se quedaron viendo a su hijo con gracia. Peter siempre trataba de darles el gusto en todo. En ese sentido era igual que Steve. Se sentían orgullosos de su hijo mayor, el cual ya se había convertido en todo un padre responsable y dedicado a su familia.

-Ay, este par me esta volviendo loco.

-Y pronto serán tres- dijo Tony cruzando los brazos- tendrás que armarte de mucha paciencia para cuando llegue ese momento.

-Sabrá lidiar bien con todo, Tony. No tienes porque meterle miedo.

-¡Peter! -llamó su esposa desde la puerta principal.

-Será mejor que vayas campeón- dijo Steve dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y acompañándolo por el pasillo- tu familia te está esperando.

-Trataré de hacer las compras lo más rápido posible.

-No te preocupes, tómense su tiempo. Tu padre y yo todavía nos faltan terminar unas cosas.

Peter asintió y se encamino con su familia hacia el auto.

Cuando los mayores quedaron solos, apuraron el ritmo para terminar de decorar la casa. Les quedaba poco por terminar, de hecho unas pocas cosas más y ya estaría listo.

-Grant es idéntico a ti, Tony.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, especialmente en sus ojos. Bueno los ojos de Peter también.

-Bueno, la belleza Stark es algo que debe heredarse ¿no?-comentó el omega con orgullo.

Steve escuchó el ególatra comentario de su marido y negó con la cabeza. Su coqueto esposo no cambiaba con nada.

Puso un mantel navideño en la mesa de centro y sobre esta posicionó los cuadros llenos de fotos. Sus ojos se posaron en una foto puntual de Peter, quien para ese entonces tenía unos dos años.

Miró su casa con nostalgia. En esa época ellos no habían llegado todavía.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera navidad juntos?

Tony asomó su cabeza observando a su esposo. Entonces dijo:

-Como olvidarlo. Recuerdo que recién habíamos llegado al primer departamento que alquilamos. Era tan pequeño que ni siquiera pudimos poner un árbol decente.

-Así es- dijo Steve con nostalgia- de hecho, pusimos un pequeño árbol de treinta centímetros como centro de mesa. También recuerdo de tu extraño antojo por el pan de pascua.

-Ni siquiera era navidad y ya tenía antojo de eso.

-Prácticamente pase todos los días después del trabajo para ver si ya los estaban vendiendo. No sabes cuan feliz me hizo ver que ya estaban a la venta. Estabas insoportable.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles- dijo Tony mirando las luces navideñas de manera pensativa- recuerdo que en aquella navidad nuestra cena fue arroz con huevo. Nuestros recursos eran pocos y lo fueron más cuando estábamos esperando a Peter. Sin embargo, siempre estuviste ahí para mi cuando nadie más lo hizo. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, Steve.

Steve se volteo para mirar a su melancólico esposo. Luego se acerco y dejo que soltara la enredadera de luces, tomando así las arrugadas manos de Tony.

-Puede que haya sido difícil, pero teníamos nuestras propias cosas. Por fin no dependiamos de nadie y supimos salir adelante por nuestra cuenta. Ahora míranos. Al menos yo estoy más dichoso que nunca. Y agradezco todo lo que me hayas dado en estos años, Tony.

Tony apreció la imagen que tenía de su esposo. El dorado cabello de Steve ya no era tan rubio y brillante como lo era hace veinte años. De hecho, era un rubio cenizo el cual camuflaba muy bien las pocas canas que tenía. Las marcas de expresión eran bastante notorias y profundas pero lograban pasar desapercibida con su barba. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules no habían cambiado en absoluto. Seguian transmitiendo ese brillo característico y ese color parecido al del cielo. Era extraño pero su esposo parecía embellecer con el paso del tiempo.

Era cierto que habían pasado por tiempos difíciles pero la vida se habia encargado para regalarles la maravillosa familia que tenían ahora, la cual siempre le generaban hermosos recuerdos del pasado y buenos momentos para el futuro.

El omega sonrió tontamente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado soltando las manos de su alfa.

-Éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces. Nuestros cabellos tenían color y nuestros rostros no tenían arrugas- Tony suspiró y se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el rostro- sera mejor que dejemos de recordar el pasado, porque si seguimos así terminaremos llorando como el par de ancianos que somos y sin haber terminado de decorar esta casa.

Cuando terminaron el gran labor, Tony y Steve se quedaron por unos segundos admirando la belleza navideña de la casa. Habían puesto todos las calcetas de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia en la chimenea. El árbol de navidad relucía en todo su esplendor. No era exagerado, de hecho era bastante sobrio.

-Voy a volver a la cocina- dijo Tony dejando solo a su marido- ese pavo no se hará solo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, puedo arreglármelas por mismo.

Steve se encogió de hombros y tomó un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Desde que se había jubilado, había puesto mucha atención a la lectura. Ahora mismo estaba leyendo una recomendación que le había hecho María. Emma de Jane Austen era una chica bastante caprichosa, mimada y orgullosa, siempre queriendo salirse con la suya. Le gustaba mucho el libro, ya que, en ella podía ver reflejado a su esposo..

Su lectura fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Se levantó del sillón y tomando el aparato entre sus manos saludó:

-¿Aló?

-¿Papá?

-Morgan -dijo Steve feliz de escuchar la voz de su hija menor- ¿cómo estas, princesa?

-Muy bien papá, ahora estoy saliendo del departamento. ¿Necesitas que traiga algo?

-No necesitamos nada, cariño. Tenemos de todo.

-¡Dile que traiga donas!- gritó Tony desde la cocina.

Steve río con el comentario de su omega y dirigió nuevamente la atención en el teléfono:

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-A la perfección- dijo la omega desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Pero no le traigas- susurró el alfa- el doctor lo reto la semana pasada por tener la glucosa muy alta-

-Entendido. Pensaba que podría traer un juego de mesa.

-Mmmmm...todavía recuerdo la última vez que jugamos un juego de mesa. Tu padre tiró todo el tablero cuando perdió.

-Tal vez sea una mala idea, papá es un mal perdedor, pero igual traeré uno de todas formas.

-Bueno, avisa cuando estés llegando ¿si? para irte a buscar al paradero. No quiero que camines entre medio de toda esta nieve.

-Está bien, papá. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, cariño- dijo Steve cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Tony acercándose con un bowl

-Solo estaba avisando que ya venía en camino- dijo Steve mirando a su esposo.

Tenía un delantal rosado puesto. Se veía demasiado adorable ante sus ojos.

-¿Podrías encender la chimenea? de seguro todos llegaron muertos de frío.

-Esta bien.

Steve se dirigió hacia la chimenea y tomó los fósforos que se encontraban en por ahí. Le costó prender las llamas, aún así lo logró. Al principio el fuego era débil pero poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse. Cuando desbloqueo el objetivo, Steve se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sillón.

En eso, el timbre sonó.

-¿Podrías ir a abrir? -preguntó Tony.

-Enseguida voy-dijo el alfa levantándose nuevamente.

En cuanto se acercó y abrió la puerta, los rostros de Maria y Harley aparecieron ante él.

-¡Hola papá! -dijo María abalanzándose hacia los brazos de su padre- ¡feliz navidad!

-¡Feliz navidad para ti también, princesa! -dijo el rubio besando el rubia cabellera de su hija. Luego miró a su hijo y de la misma manera lo saludó- ¡feliz navidad, hijo!

-Para ti también, papá.

-Llegaron juntos.

-Es que nos encontramos en el metro- dijo Harley mirando a su hermana.

Steve los dejo pasar y los acompañó a la cocina para saludar a Tony. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo descendió la mirada para observar que Maria venía con un bolso mediano. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Vengo con una ensalada de repollo- dijo con la mujer sacando la ensaladera- le puse bastante ajo, tal y como te gusta a ti.

-Suena delicioso- dijo Tony al verlos entrar- feliz navidad, mis niños.

-Feliz navidad- dijeron ambos abrazando juntos al omega.

-También traje una ensalada de choclo. A Peter y a Morgan les gusta mucho.

-Y todavía no viene lo mejor- dijo beta entusiasmado.

-¡Si! -dijo María entusiasmada.

Harley sacó una caja rosada que sigilosamente tenía escondida y se las enseñó a todos.

-¡Taran! -dijeron ambos al unísono. Abrieron la caja para lucir las bonitas donas de diferentes colores y sabores. Tony ya se le hacía agua a la boca en cuanto las olfateo.

-Al menos alguien se acuerda de mi- dijo Tony apunto de tomar una. Sin embargo, Steve le cerró la caja.

-Niños, agradezco mucho su intención, pero su padre tiene restricción.

-Pero Steve.

-Nada de peros Tony, estuviste apunto de tener diabetes.

-Pero una dona no le hará daño- dijo María poniéndose al lado de su padre.

-Si, Steve. Comeré una y ya.

El alfa de la casa suspiró con resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, come una pero no puedes volver a comer más.

-Yei- dijo Tony tomando la dona rellena de nutella y dándole un gran mordisco- está deliciosa.

-¿Tenias que escoger justo esa? -preguntó Steve.

-Si voy a comer una deseo comer la mejor- dijo Tony con la boca llena.

Al igual que Tony, María y Harley tomaron una dona para acompañar a su padre a comer. Le ofrecieron a Steve pero este se negó. Entonces Harley preguntó:

-¿Y los demás cuando llegan?

-Peter con Gwen y Grant llegaron hace un rato pero tuvieron que ir al supermercado a buscar unas cosas. ¿trajiste la película?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Maria sacando el dvd que tenía en su bolso-no podría olvidarla jamás, es una tradición.

-¿Desde cuándo ver Mickey descubre la navidad es una tradición?- preguntó Harley

-Desde siempre Harley- contestó María indignada.

-Además a mi y a todos nos gusta- dijo Tony volviendo sus manos al pavo- viene perfecto para esta época.

-Bueno, yo solo decía- dijo Harley mirando la caja de la película -¿Morgan ya dijo cuando venía?

-Llamó hace un rato, iré a buscarla al paradero dentro de poco.

En eso, el teléfono de la casa sonó y Steve fue directo a contestar.

-¿Haras pavo papá? -preguntó María curiosa.

-Así es, querida.

-Pero tú siempre compras el pavo- agregó Harley.

-Bueno, esta vez quise hacer las cosas de manera distinta.

Tanto María como Harley no emitieron comentario alguno, sabían que meterse con la cocina de su padre no era buena idea. Lo mejor era dejarlo cocinar tranquilo.

-Por mientras voy a preparar Budín de chocolate-dijo María dirigiéndose hacia su bolso para sacar más cosas- a Gwen le fascina y más ahora que está esperando a mi otro sobrino.

-Sobrina, querida.

-¿Sobrina? -preguntó María - pero que felicidad. Una mujer más en la familia. Ya quiero comenzar a comprarle ropa y vestiditos.

-Tal vez tú deberías empezar a encargar uno- dijo Harley - Cassie de seguro le gustaría la idea de tener una hija.

-No es el momento todavía Harley.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no vino? Ella sabe que siempre es bienvenida.

-No vino porque quería pasar la navidad con el tío Scott y el tío Peter, además de que vendrían sus tíos a visitarlos, pero lo mas seguro es que venga mañana.

-Entiendo.

En eso, Steve apareció en la cocina mientras se ponía su abrigo negro.

-Era Morgan, ya está en el paradero.

-Si quieres te acompaño, papá- dijo Harley.

-Esta bien.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, con papá Tony.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo, cariño? -preguntó Steve a su omega.

-Nop.

Steve asintió y junto a Harley se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa para luego tomar el auto. En cuanto quedaron solos, María comenzó a hacer el budín de chocolate.

La nieve estaba espesa y todo el barrio se encontraba cubierto el blanco hielo. Steve miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su pequeña hija.

-¿La vez? - preguntó Steve a Harley- porque yo no.

-Tampoco la veo.

-Dios, está demasiado helado- dijo Steve frotándose las manos.

Harley miró de reojo las manos de su padre. Hace unos años el alfa por alguna extraña razón había desarrollado sabañones cuando llegaba el invierno. Causando que sus manos se hincharan y dolieran cuando hiciera frío. El beta se sacó los guantes que traía puestos y se los paso a su padre para mitigar un poco el crudo frío.

-No es necesario, Harley- dijo Steve viendo como su hijo le ponía los guantes rojos.

-Es mejor esto a que papá te reproche por no llevar nada en tus manos. Tú más que nadie sabe lo histérico que es.

Dejándose abrigar por su hijo, Steve asintió. Su omega solía regañarlo mucho por no tomar las precauciones necesarias para el cuidado de sus manos.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?-preguntó Steve de pronto.

-Todo normal, en el laboratorio no hay mucho que hacer debido a las festividades. Yo creo que en enero comenzaremos a experimentar más con las muestras, pero todo bien en general.

-Me alegro- dijo Steve apoyando su mano en su hombro- nos alegra mucho que te este yendo bien.

-Gracias, papá.

Interrumpiendo la conversación entre el padre e hijo, apareció ante ellos una mujer con un abrigo rojo. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados se escapaban del gorro rojo tejido a mano.

-¡Aqui estoy!-dijo Morgan corriendo hacia ellos- lamentos haberlos hecho esperar.

-No importa cariño- dijo Steve abrazándola amorosamente- ¿cómo estas?

-Con mucho frío pero bien- dijo la omega correspondiendo el caluroso abrazo- tanto tiempo Harley. ¿qué tal va todo?

-Igual que siempre, enana.

Morgan le sacó la lengua y los tres subieron al auto.

Al rato los tres se encontraban en la casa. Morgan fue la primera en dirigirse a la puerta para tocar el timbre con bastante energía. La rubia fue quien la recibió.

-¡Morgan!

-¡María!

Ambas hermana se abrazaron con efusividad, Steve sonrió con alegría. Le gustaba mucho la relación que tenían ambas hermanas.

-Papá está en la cocina- dijo María cerrando la puerta principal.

Morgan se dirigió hacia el lugar mientras los demás colgaban sus abrigos, guantes y bufandas en el perchero.

-¡Papá!

-Morgan, cariño- escucharon los demás integrantes de la familia- tienes puesto el gorro que te cosí.

-Así es papá. También me fije que le hiciste otro sweater a papá Steve. Te quedó bastante bonito.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos dijiste nada? -preguntó Harley cruzándose de brazos.

-No, porque la última vez que te hice algo no te lo pusiste jamás.

-¿Y a mí?-preguntó María con un tierno puchero.

-Para ti siempre, mi vida- dijo Tony quitándose el delantal.

-¿Se acuerdan esa navidad en que papá tejio sweaters para cada uno y tuvimos que usarlo todo el dia de navidad?

-Lucían tan adorables- dijo Steve rememorando cuando sus hijos eran pequeños.

-Era escalofriante.

-¿Que hicieron con ellos?

-El mio lo tengo guardado- dijo María.

-El mio también.

Los ojos de Tony se posaron en su hijo y dijo:

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, pasó a mejor vida y se convirtió en un trapero.

-¡¿En un trapero?!-preguntó Tony indignado.

-Pero es el trapero regalón de la casa- se excusó el beta.

-Por eso mismo ya no te haré mas cosas-contestó ofendido

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo? -preguntó Morgan tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No cariño, ya todo está listo-dijo Tony lavándose las manos- Solo quiero ir a cambiarme.

-Pues adelante, nosotros pondremos la película en lo que te arreglas.

Nuevamente el timbre de la casa sonó y tanto María como Morgan fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta. El pequeño Grant vio a sus tías las cuales lo tomaron y llenaron de besos.

-¿Cómo está nuestro querido sobrino?

-¿Quienes el niño mas lindo de esta casa?

-Déjenlo tranquilo, lo van a hostigar.

-Déjalas Peter, son sus tías después de todo- dijo Gwen apareciendo por el costado de este.

-Gwen- dijo Morgan aproximándose a la beta- te ves muy radiante con tu embarazo.

-Gracias - contestó la rubia sonrojándose- trajimos unas cuantas cosas para picotear.

-También hay donas- dijo la rubia tomando en brazos a su sobrino.

-Wau donas- dijo Peter yendo rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Cuando hablas de donas no hay nadie quien lo pare- dijo Gwen caminando hacia uno de los sillones- es igual que tu padre Tony.

-¿Compraron donas?-preguntó la omega desconcertada- papá Steve dijo que no trajera.

-Digamos que nosotros fuimos más desobedientes- dijo Harley quitándole el cachorro a María- ¿qué tal todo, campeón? Mejor dejemos a las mujeres ponerse al día mientras nosotros vamos a robarle unas donas a tu padre.

-¡Si!

-Oye no lo secuestres.

-Ahora es todo mio, hermanita.

Mientras tanto, Steve se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando a su marido. Quien no se decidía por que ropa ponerse para la cena.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿este o este? -dijo señalando dos chalecos cuello de tortuga. Uno blanco y otro gris.

-Cualquiera que te pongas te quedará bien, Tony.

-Vamos, Steve. Siempre puedes decirlo de manera más amorosa ¿sabes?

Steve rodó los ojos y dijo:

-Te verás hermoso con cualquiera de los dos, amor. ¿te gustó de esa manera?

-Por supuesto que sí. Creo que me gusta mas el gris.

Cuando Tony ya había quedado perfectamente arreglado, bajaron a la sala para encontrar a todos los presentes esperándolos para iniciar la película. Ambos se acomodaron y disfrutaron de la animación de Disney.

Al cabo de dos horas la película terminó y Tony fue hacia la cocina mientras que las chicas ponían la mesa junto a las ensaladas. Steve miró su reloj percatándose de que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Viendo que su nieto se encontraba distraído, les hizo señas a sus hijos mayores para hablarles.

-Tenemos que distraer a Grant para poner los regalos. ¿alguna idea?

-Después de la cena pensaba llevarlo para la feria navideña que está a unas cuadras. Tal vez pueda distraerlo por media hora. ¿será suficiente?

-Es todo lo que necesitamos- dijo Peter.

-Le diré a Morgan para que me acompañe.

-Tio Harley- dijo el pequeño niño a sus espaldas.

Los tres adultos se giraron para ver Grant con una caja que traía entre sus manos. Entonces el niño dijo:

-¿quieres jugar conmigo con esto? La tía Morgan dijo que era un juego pero no se como se juega.

-por supuesto, campeón- dijo el beta acercándose a su querido sobrino- ¿por qué no invitamos a tu papá y al abuelo Steve a jugar con nosotros?

-Esta bien.

Los varones jugaron con el yenga y rieron bastante al ver que siempre era Steve quien desplomaba la torre.

-Pierdes mucho, abuelo Steve.

-Soy malo para estas cosas.

María apareció viendo todos los bloques de madera desparramados en el suelo. Sonrió y luego dijo:

-Lamento interrumpirlos caballeros pero al cena ya esta lista.

Los cuatro hombres se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la mesa, la cual tenía una infinidad de platos con exquisitos alimentos. Steve y los demás quedaron maravillados de tanta comida que tan apetecible se mostraba en la mesa.

-Wau, vaya que se lucieron- dijo Harley relamiéndose los labios.

-Y eso que todavía no llega la mejor parte- dijo María.

El beta observó a la tentadora uva que posaba encima de la ensalada de choclo. Estiró la mano para sacar una y degustar. Sin embargo, María le dio un repentino golpe en su mano alejándose así del platillo.

-¡Auch!

-Tienes que esperar a que todos nos sentemos en la mesa.

Los hombres todos comenzaron a sentarse y de pronto un agradable aroma apareció en la atmósfera. Steve dirigió su vista y observó como su omega llegaba con el brillante pavo relleno.

-Eso se ve muy rico- dijo Grant viendo fascinado el pavo.

-Hay que esperar a probarlo- comentó Harley.

Tony lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó al costado de Steve, quien se había sentado en la cabecera. Entonces Steve comenzó a cortar el pavo. En cuanto comenzaron a probarlo, el alfa mayor dijo:

-De verdad, te quedo exquisito, amor.

-Te quedo espectacular, papá- dijo Morgan chupándose los dedos-especialmente el relleno.

-De verdad te luciste -dijo Harley -y yo que no te tenía tanta fe.

-Harley- dijo Steve entredientes.

-Solo fue una broma.

La familia reunida comió en paz y armonía. Todo lo que habían preparado estaba exquisito y cuando terminaron, retiraron los platos sucios de la mesa. Steve le hizo señas al beta para que llevara a cabo el plan. Harley entendió el mensaje.

-Oye campeón, ¿qué te parece ir a la feria navideña?

-¿A la feria navideña?

-Si, hay muchos juegos.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Morgan siguiéndole el juego a su hermano mayor- el otro día cuando fui tenían un tobogán inflable gigante.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Grant fascinado- mamá, papá ¿puedo ir? por favor.

Tanto Gwen como Peter entendieron la indirecta de ambos hermanos y le dieron permiso para que el pequeño saliera con sus tíos. Lo abrigaron bastante bien para protegerlo del frío y se lo llevaron. Apenas se fueron pusieron manos en marcha.

Steve junto a Tony comenzaron a traer los obsequios que tenían preparados, mientras que Peter junto María iban al auto a buscar los suyos. Gwen se limitaba a acariciar su vientre y a mirar cómo todos se movían histéricos dentro de la sala. Así poco a poco el piso del árbol fue llenándose con más y más regalos.

-Es increible todo lo que hacemos por un niño- dijo Gwen- y eso que es solo uno.

-Pero pronto serán dos- dijo María colocando los últimos regalos- y espero que vengan muchos más. Por favor, Gwen has que Grant tenga más hermanitos.

-Tal vez tú podrías darle primos, María.

-Ni hablar, soy muy joven para convertirme en madre. Pídeselo a Harley.

-Harley ni siquiera tiene pareja. En cambio tú si tienes una.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos en el futuro.

-Muy bien- dijo Steve llenando las calcetas rojas con dulces- creo que ya es todo.

-No me había fijado- dijo María mirando el entorno de la sala- pero te quedó bastante bonita la decoración, papá. Está entre el límite de lo exagerado y sobrio.

-Por supuesto que le quedaría bien, con un esposo como yo es obvio que la casa quedaría bien decorada- dijo Tony sentándose al lado de Gwen- Además si no fuese por mi, tu padre todavía no tendría la casa lista.

-Siempre dándote el crédito, Tony.

-Por supuesto.

Peter miraba a través de la cortina si los demás se aproximaban a la casa. Luego de diez minutos aparecieron.

-Ya vienen.

-Ya quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando vea todos esto- dijo Steve sentándose junto a su esposo y tomándole la mano.

Cuando la puerta se abrió las primeras voces que se escucharon fueron la de Grant y de Morgan.

-No había ningún tobogán inflable- dijo el pequeño con frustración.

-De seguro se pinchó y tuvieron que sacarlo- se excusó Morgan.

-Será para la próxima campeón.

Entonces María apareció bastante entusiasmada. Harley aguantó la risa junto a Morgan. María siempre se las ingeniaba para actuar tan bien de modo que todos le creyeran. Bueno, no es que fuera tan difícil hacerle creer una fantasía a un infante.

-No saben lo que pasó mientras ustedes se fueron.

-¿Qué pasó tía María?-preguntó Grant sintiéndose intrigado por la impresión de la alfa.

-Pues mira con tus propios ojos, tesoro.

La rubia lo llevó hacia el árbol y los ojos del infante parecieron brillar al ver la cantidad de regalos. Fue tanta su emoción al ver tantos presentes que perdió el habla por unos segundos. Cuando recobró el aliento dijo:

-¿En que momento llegó santa Klaus? ¿y por qué no me llamaron?

-Vino muy rápido ¿cierto? -dijo Gwen -ni siquiera alcanzamos a preguntarle algo.

-¿Por qué mejor no abres los regalos que te compró Santa? Sera tu abuelo Steve quien los repartirá.

-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo?

-Vamos papá, todas las navidades lo haces- dijo Morgan.

El alfa no se hizo más de rogar y tomó el primer regalo y comenzó a repartirlos a la persona que le pertenecía, mientras que Tony le sacaba fotos con su cámara fotográfica. Las sonrisa de todos se hacían notar, especialmente la de Grant quien jugaba entusiasmado con el carrito de bomberos que le habían dado sus abuelos. Mientras transcurrían las horas, poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose del pequeño y de alguno que otro adulto. Gwen comenzó a sentirse cansada y sus párpados le pesaban.

-Puedes dormir arriba- ofreció Tony- la antigua cama de Peter sigue estando en su habitación.

-¿De verdad? muchas gracias.

-Yo te acompaño Gwen, también me dio un poco de sueño- dijo Morgan acompañándola.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo la beta despidiéndose de los demás.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, el pequeño Grant era llevado en los brazos de Peter. Harley junto a María lo siguieron para poder descansar. Steve los siguió para ofrecerles las almohadas y mantas suficientes para pasar la noche.

-Lo bueno de haber tenido tantos hijos es que tenemos las camas suficiente para albergar a muchos invitados-dijo el alfa bajando por las escaleras.

El sala se encontraba a oscuras en cuanto llegó, la cual era iluminada únicamente por las luces navideñas y el leve fuego que había en la chimenea. Tony miraba fijamente el árbol, sus ojos parecían hipnotizados por el brillo de aquel. Steve se sentó detrás de su esposo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Siempre he pensando que las luces de navidad tienen un aire hipnótico. Es como si no pudieras quitarle la mirada de encima.

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo.

-Fue una buena navidad ¿cierto?-dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos- parece que todos se divirtieron.

-Asi es amor- dijo Steve pasando su mano por la barbilla de Tony. El omega se apoyó en la palma y la sujeto con su otra mano- todas nuestras navidades han sido maravillosas.

-Sabes agradezco a santa por darme siempre lo que pido.

-¿Así? ¿y qué es lo que siempre pides?

Tony se le quedó mirando. Steve pudo observar como las luces de navidad se reflejaban en los brillosos ojos de su esposo. Entonces el castaño habló:

-El permitirme pasar otra navidad contigo y con mi familia. Ese es el mayor obsequio que puedo pedir.

Steve sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su esposo.

-El mio igual, amor.

Tony subió la mirada para encontrarse con algo peculiar que se encontraba sobre ellos. Entonces sonrió tontamente.

-Estos niños, nunca cambian.

-¿De qué hablas, Tony?

-Cállate y bésame, Steve.

Tony tomó del cuello del Sweater rojo de Steve y lo guió a sus labios. Steve correspondió degustando los suaves labios de Tony. Se apegó su cuerpo al de su esposo y lo acurrucó lentamente sobre el cómodo sofá. Encima de ellos reposaba el muérdago colgado sobre un hilo. Sonrió para sí mismo, había entendido la referencia de sus hijos.

Ambos agradecieron el pasar otra navidad admirando las luces de noche buena y por sobretodo vivir la oportunidad de una nueva experiencia con su esposo y las personas que más amaban en el mundo.

FIN

_Hola todos, _

_este fue un regalo que quise hacerle a mi queridisima hermana, ella siempre ha estado para mi y en cada uno de mis caprichos. También ha sido una gran consejera, compañera, mi fan numero 1, lectora, quien me ha incentivado a escribir todas las historias que tengo publicadas. Romi esto es para ti y ojala te haya gustado mucho esto. _

_Nunca había escrito un especial de navidad, siempre los había tenido en mi cabeza pero nunca pasó nada. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
